<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Scrubs by sisabet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252673">No Scrubs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet'>sisabet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids, Whole Man Removal Service</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Scrubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts">lilly_the_kid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>song is by TLC</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Youtube is blocked in some regions soooo: </p><p>password: no scrubs</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really really wanted to get this finished in time to be a treat for lilly_the_kid for Festivids even though I am pretty sure everyone would know it was me but I do not actually understand how time works which is a big problem when vidding on a deadline.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>